


Snow Day Faux Pas

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JJ - Freeform, Reader-Insert, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What an embarrassing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day Faux Pas

All you had wanted was an innocent, romantic stroll through the snow. 

God knows how difficult it was for you to actually convince JJ to go outside and take a walk with, he wasn't exactly the most romantic person in the world. He did have his moments where he would prove that he thought about you, but otherwise, he was relaxed and not a very serious type of person. It's why you loved him; you could relax and be yourself around him without fear of judgement. 

His stunning good looks may have also been a factor. 

Everywhere was icy that day, including the sidewalks, and you were careful paying attention to where you stepped as you listened to JJ talk. He was excitedly babbling about something or other and you couldn't help but focus on his side profile for a second; he was ungodly attractive right now, with the way his eyes would light up and how his smile would grow every time he caught you staring. 

But you really should have paid attention to where you were walking, because the ice was a dangerous mistress that was not going to spare you just because you wanted to admire your boyfriend. 

"Shit." You knew you should've worn better shoes that day, but your hindsight didn't help you in this case. You feel the ground slip out from underneath you as your butt hits the ground, skidding you into a small snow bank in someones gutter. Groaning, especially after hearing JJ's laughter, you try to make the world stop spinning before you stand up again. 

JJ decides to become a chivalrous man, reaching out to help you out and steady you as you climb back onto your feet. After gathering yourself together you slap his shoulder, only earning more of his laughter. This was not turning out as romantic as you hoped it would. 

"My butt really hurts, man." 

"Here, I'll rub it and make you feel better." 

"Yeah right, you ruined any butt-touching you'd get today by laughin' at me." You pushed him away, snickering at his momentary panic as he slides on the ice that had previously made you its victim. He quickly recovers and uses it to his advantage, sliding towards you and wrapping you up in his arms before you can get away from him. Giggling, you wrap your arms around his neck, using him as a pillow when you both stumble backwards into the snow. 

"Damn, snow is cold." He shivers, burying his face in your neck. His lips brushed against your neck, his hands sliding down to your lower back as he tries to slip them up your shirt. You push him away before he can get any farther, standing up and backing away from him. 

"Don't even think about it, it is way too damn cold out here for any kind of spontaneous romantic rendezvous." You cross your arms and wait for him to join you on the sidewalk again, reaching out your hand and smiling as he takes it. Your fingers intertwine with his as you continue your walk, heading back home for the time being. 

"Well how about a warm romantic rendezvous back at home in the heat?" 

You side-glance him, fighting to keep the smile off your face as you respond, "Maybe."


End file.
